


Mad Sister

by chocokira07



Series: The Yellow Madness [1]
Category: Ib (Video Game), Mad Father
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocokira07/pseuds/chocokira07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Mary believes that Ib has forgotten all about the Fabricated World, all the memories come back to the child one night as a dream, or more of a nightmare…<br/>And slowly, the truth behind her sister's madness becomes clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Sister

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Ahh hello! This is my first fanfic in AO3, so I hope it's good enough! :D  
> I recommend you finish Ib and Mad Father before reading this, because I guess it can contain some spoilers :?  
> Anyway, please enjoy Mad Sister! It's an Ib x Mad Father crossover! UwU
> 
> P.S.: This story happens after the ending 'Together, Forever' in Ib!  
> Thanks to reservingseat/scarletchild on tumblr (She deleted her account I think? Anway, I'm giving credits to whoever owns that blog! :D) for helping me RP this Ib x Mad Father idea! It helped me write this first chapter :3]

Ib has that dream again, that dreadful nightmare.

Finding herself drenching in sweat, she cautiously jumps off her bed and sets into the basement of the mansion. She is frightened and at the same time, confused; her knees tremble quite a bit, and her feet fleet as she swiftly makes her way down the stairs and across the alley. Through the corridor she imagines her dream; those eerie hallways filled with moving paintings and pictures, and red eyes from blue dolls and mannequin heads that follow her every movement. There is a red rose in her hand, and she knows it hurts; it hurts when the rose wilts. It is as if she needs to protect that red rose with all her life…

Because it really is her life—in the dream, of course.

 She shakes her head, trying to rid those horrid thoughts. The child stops in front of an old wooden door which hangs the sign ‘ _Laboratory: Keep out!_ ’ She knows she should not be there; nevertheless, the girl raises one hand and knocks on the door. “Mary? I—I had another nightmare…”

The whirring sound of a chainsaw dies out as she waits for an answer. Numerous footsteps come from the other side of the wooden door, getting louder by each passing second. With the turn of the doorknob, the wooden door creaks slowly as it opens. A figure comes out of the darkness in the room, murmuring to the child, “How many times have I told you not to come down here?”

A small mumble of apology escapes the little girl’s lips. Her scarlet orbs gaze first at the floor, then towards her older sister’s lovely blue eyes. She playfully rubs her two big toes against each other. This gesture, the child thinks, is a pathetic attempt to make herself look pitiful in front of her older sister.

The older girl sighs at the red girl’s actions. She loosens up her tense position, seeing her younger sister feel frightened. Of course, what a horrible older sister she would be if she did not care for her sister and make her feel comfortable! “A nightmare?” Mary asks, placing her hand on Ib’s petite shoulder. “Now, now. What did you dream of? Perhaps if you could tell me, it would take a great load off your mind.” The yellow girl turns her own tired-looking face into a heart-warming smile.

What did I dream of? Ib would rather not speak of it, for she would be scared. But it is just Mary she’s talking to, so obviously it wouldn’t hurt.

“There are… moving paintings.” she starts off. “A dark gallery, eerie hallways, and plenty of dolls and mannequins fill my dream. I-It seems they are after me for a reason I don’t know.

Then, then I meet a man in a tattered coat; I cannot recognize his face, but he says he will help me get out of that nightmare that I am in. Actually, he looks quite… feminine, I suppose.

I also have this rose, a beautiful red rose which, I think, I have to save from harm. A voice whispers out to me, _‘When the rose wilts, so will you.’_ in which, after a few seconds, a headless mannequin grabs my rose from the back and starts… plucking out… the petals… and it hurts so much…” her voice slowly softens as she starts imagining the pain once more.

“And that is where my dream ends. After that, I wake up anxious.” states Ib. “I don’t like it, and I don’t get it. T-Tell me, Mary— does that dream mean anything? Am I going to die soon, like how I died in that… nightmare?”

The yellow girl’s expression falters; her blue orbs widen as she gazes at the child. She did not expect a sudden dream like that, a dream that was once so real to her. The memories of that time have been tucked in Mary’s mind for as long as she can remember, and everything comes back to her as the red girl retells the story of the nightmare. She becomes speechless; her face expresses shock.

The little sister notices the hesitation in Mary’s eyes. “Is something the matter, Mary? Please tell me my nightmare doesn’t mean anything.”

Snapping back to reality, the yellow girl retorts, “Everything is fine!” She stutters quite a bit, regretting what she had recently said. “Oh, I mean…”

Ib just tilts her head, sensing there is something wrong. But she lets her older sister speak up first.

Afraid that she might have frightened the child by her sudden snapping, Mary chuckles and relaxes her face, smiling towards her younger sister.  Cautiously lifting her right hand, she places it atop the other one’s petite shoulder. “Hush now. You aren’t dead yet, now are you? That dream was just to scare you, but it doesn’t mean anything at all. Don’t think about it anymore so that you won’t be having that nightmare over and over.” She sighs, hoping that Ib doesn’t suspect that the blonde is lying. “That dream of yours— it’s just a _fabricated world_.”

Of course, Mary couldn’t just straightforwardly tell the child the truth! After all, the yellow girl is responsible for purposely erasing those recollections from Ib’s mind. By all means Ib must not be aware that that nightmare is more than a figment of imagination, for her purity and innocence— they shall be _spoiled_.

On the other hand, Ib precipitously grins for a short while; she knows that her older sister always makes her feel better, and that’s why the girl in red loves her. Though she is aware that she and Mary may not have much physical appearance in common, they’re truly sisters, aren’t they? That’s what Ib believes.

“Mama and Papa are gone…” Ib mutters.

Not quite hearing what the child just said, Mary asks, “What was that?”

“Nothing…” she looks away, possibly because the brunette is ashamed. “It’s just that… you’re the only family I have left, Mary.”

“I, well…” It is true, Mary admits. “Dad is gone because of his sickness, but at least Mom’s just working out of the country! I bet she’ll be… back soon.” she says, with much doubt in her voice.

“Hey now,” continued the yellow girl. “You’d better sleep now; I’ll be retreating in a while as well.” says Mary, yawning in the process.

Seeing that her older sister cares, Ib looks up at her once more, thanking her by smiling. “I will. You should go to sleep soon; you might get insomnia or something! I-I’m sorry for bothering you suddenly.”

The blonde nods and retreats back to the Laboratory, locking the wooden door once more.

Turning around, the brunette walks down the stone hallways. Halfway through the alley she hears a terrifying inhuman scream come from the Laboratory, followed by her older sister’s shriek. Rather than turn back, Ib paces swiftly, having the frightening feeling come back to her. She knows it’s not safe; it’s not safe to look back anymore…


End file.
